1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a pixel circuit, and in particular, to a pixel circuit capable of improving color shift and frame flicker.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs), having advantages of good space utilization, low power consumption, and no radiation etc., have gradually become mainstream products in the market. However, the market tends to develop LCDs having wide viewing angle, high resolution, and large scale.
Among them, the technical requirement of the wide viewing angle is originated from the circumstance that when the LCD is viewed at a large viewing angle, a severe color shift of the image occurs, and thus the color is distorted. Therefore, under the trend of more vivid frames, the technique of the wide viewing angle is absolutely necessary. The so-called color shift is that when viewing the LCD at a large viewing angle, the frame becomes whiter, that is, the larger viewing angle at the LCD which is viewed results in more serious problem of higher brightness of middle and low grayscale. So, if the higher brightness may be reduced, the circumstance of color shift may be effectively solved. In the conventional design, the scan lines or data lines are increased twice so as to achieve the better effect, but the cost of gate driver ICs and data driver ICs may be added.
In order to solve the circumstance of color shift, in the conventional art, a multi switch (MS) pixel structure is proposed. In brief, each pixel unit is divided into two display regions in the MS pixel structure, so as to effectively solve the circumstance of color shift. However, although the conventional MS pixel structure may effectively solve the circumstance of color shift, the frame flicker may be caused.